1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an expansion joint apparatus capable of filling up the mutual gap of bodies and preventing mutual interference, corresponding to earthquake or unequal settling of ground, and changes in the expansion and contraction of bodies, by mutually joining bodies of a building structure or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical prior art, basically, on the upper part of a junction end to be bonded possessing a mutual gap of bodies of a building structure or the like, a concave part is formed along the longitudinal direction of the gap, and a supporting member is fixed, and a slidable cover plate is disposed on this supporting member, thereby filling up the mutual gap of the bodies.
In such a prior art, the cover plate is slidably disposed on the supporting member, and the gap varies over the course of time course due to expansion or contraction of the bodies or settling of the ground. Where the change is not so significant, it is designed to support the cover plate at a position deviated by the supporting member, but in modern high-rise buildings and large structures where the gap may be instantly dislocated greatly due to earthquake or the like, the cover plate may be dislocated from the supporting member, which cannot be coped with by the prior art.
Besides, hitherto, the gap was covered with a lid from the top, and the appearance was consequently large in size.